


授权翻译 | 地狱客户

by Regulusinleo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Everybody Knows Everybody's Business, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nobody Respects Newt Pulsifer, Open Concept Offices Keep No Secrets, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regulusinleo/pseuds/Regulusinleo
Summary: 亚茨拉菲尔的同事都特别讨厌某一位客户。亚茨拉菲尔不懂这是为什么，在他看来克鲁利很好相处。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	授权翻译 | 地狱客户

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Client From Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111593) by [EmeraldAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldAshes/pseuds/EmeraldAshes). 



“操，”加百列大声说。所有人都转过来看他。这就是开放式办公区的麻烦，再没什么私下的概念。亚茨拉菲尔想。所有想私下做的事都吸引了太多注意力。

比如，今天上午亚茨拉菲尔递交辞呈的时候。

“没事吧，小加？”米迦勒头都不抬地关心了一句。

加百列像个被判了死刑的家伙，“克鲁利要来。”

“操，”米迦勒说，“亚茨拉菲尔，你得管管这个。”

“我不是应该……”

尚达奉从桌上堆积成山摇摇欲坠的文件里探出头来，“你是他唯一看得上的了。”

“呃，但是鉴于我已经……”

加百列冷酷地看着他，“你是个叛徒吗？你？”

别人这么说亚茨拉菲尔都会当他们开玩笑，但是他很确定加百列是极其认真的。金发男人畏缩了一下，“好吧，好吧，行。”

“你还没走呢，我需要你管这个。”加百列说。

“你也知道我走了以后你总要面对他的。其实他也没那么糟。”

加百列哼了一声，“我让米迦勒管这个客户两个礼拜她就威胁我要辞职了。”

“再让我管我就真辞职。”米迦勒强调。

“让尚达——”

“我刚刚戒烟，”尚达奉插嘴说，“多不容易啊，我。况且我还在忙末日项目。”

亚茨拉菲尔转向加百列，加百列怒气冲冲地说，“别看我，每次那混蛋一来，我这一天都过得跟地狱一样。想想吧，他们那儿其他人更恶劣。”

亚茨拉菲尔叹口气，决定不值得再花力气反对这件事了。再说他也没有不乐意见克鲁利。就他的经验来说，每次克鲁利的到来都是他一周里最高兴的时刻。“我很乐意帮你今天的忙，但是你总得要有个应对办法的。” 

“把帕西法介绍给他，”加百列说，“你走了以后让他接手。”

亚茨拉菲尔想象了一下这个安排会运行得怎么样，1 不由皱起了脸，“你确定吗？我说，牛顿才来两周，而且他，呃，我应该怎么说——”

“是个弱鸡？”

亚茨拉菲尔赶紧转过来看两张办公桌之外的牛顿帕西法，安慰他说，“我没那么想，就是，克鲁利是个比较特别的客户，我想你需要更有经验一些才好和他合作。”

“也说不定克鲁利会可怜可怜这个倒霉蛋。”米迦勒拖长了声音说。

亚茨拉菲尔咯咯笑起来，“哦，我觉得不太可能。”

加百列告诉他，“我不管了，你愿意干什么都行。克鲁利今天就来，下午四点。”

亚茨拉菲尔看一眼钟，3:25PM。“行吧，我去准备了。”

安东尼．J．克鲁利参会从不迟到。要是问他，他就会耸耸肩，暗示这仿佛是他天生的守时准则。其实，只要是在公司外头开会，他每次都至少早到一小时，坐在停车场里玩手机。他工作的地方是个地狱，任何一个机会躲出去他都不会放过。

和往常一样，克鲁利迈开长腿走进来，所有人都看着他。他对亚茨拉菲尔有种特别的吸引力。亚茨拉菲尔觉得即便是在群发邮件里，这个男人也总是最突出。

“亚茨拉菲尔！你好啊，又去别人的读书俱乐部搞恐袭了吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔轻哼一声，“又乱说，我就去了一次，不像你，天天痴迷于恐吓植物。说起来它们怎么样啦？都还开着花吗？”

克鲁利神神秘秘地凑近，从墨镜上方瞥出来。他的眼睛漂亮得令人震惊，简直是金色的。“我拿一株兰花杀鸡儆猴来着。说不定它的小兰花会长成一支叛军，不过既然爱好养花，你就得想好有这种风险。”

“我相信你不费吹灰之力就能镇压植物的叛乱，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“来吧，还是那间会议室。”

“你们这唯一的会议室。”克鲁利环顾四周，办公室不大。

“可不是！”亚茨拉菲尔同意。

“顺便说，抱歉突然跑来。老板心情不好。我知道打个电话应该也能解决，不过最好还是能出来躲开他。”

“完全理解。这儿，这位是牛顿帕西法，我们的新人。”

金发男人冲新员工鼓励地一笑，牛顿非常勇敢地盯着自己的鞋子，“呃，你好。”

为了避免克鲁利在牛顿所剩无几的的自信上丢上最后一根稻草，亚茨拉菲尔赶紧插嘴说，“请帮克鲁利先生取杯咖啡好吗？两勺奶，一块糖。也请帮我拿杯茶，什么都不加就好。”

克鲁利目送牛顿去往茶水间，短短几步的途中牛顿绊了一跤，险些把尚达奉的文件山打翻。“你们上哪儿找来这么一位活宝？”

“哦，行行好吧。”亚茨拉菲尔自己也忍不住要笑。

“我什么时候行行好过？”他们走进了坐得下五十号人的会议室，克鲁利拖了长桌首位的椅子坐下，舒服地向后靠着。

“试试新鲜事总没错。说到新鲜事，我想我还是要提前告诉你一声——虽然我不该和你说，这不合规，不过我觉得我们是朋友，呃——我今天辞职了，以后你们的事不归我管了。”

克鲁利噌一下坐起来，墨镜滑下鼻梁，“你要走了？”

牛顿选在这个时候端着咖啡进来，胳膊肘把门顶得喀啦一响。克鲁利回过头去狠狠瞪着他，“没看见我们在说话吗，出去。”

“你的咖，呃——”

克鲁利抢过咖啡，嘶嘶地说，“快走。”

亚茨拉菲尔翻了个白眼，“看你把他吓的，好像一口气就能把他吹跑一样。”

“总得有人教他规矩。别转移话题。你是怎么回事？我一直以为你在这儿是无期的。”

“说的这里像个监狱似的。”亚茨拉菲尔哼了一声。

“我倒希望呢，结果你不还是想走就走了。”

克鲁利盯着他的咖啡，眼睛藏在墨镜后头。亚茨拉菲尔不太确定这个时候的正确社交礼仪是什么。如果对面是个普通客户，他会接下来讨论会议内容。如果是个同事，他会说几句积极向上的鼓励。如果是个朋友，他会摆出他“请原谅我吧”的狗狗眼并且要求抱抱。可是克鲁利以上都不是，所以亚茨拉菲尔只是坐着没说话。

“我怎么才能让你留下来？”

“呃，你不能。”亚茨拉菲尔诚实地说。

“是钱吗？”克鲁利终于不再盯着咖啡杯，“我可以让你多挣点，我和你们的合同上线以后，你那个老板会给你涨钱的。”

“克鲁利……”

“我还可以帮你炒掉你讨厌的同事，你觉得你工作环境怎么样？” 

“没什么可抱怨的。”亚茨拉菲尔用上了外交辞令。2

“听着就很糟。我可以搞定。”

“克鲁利，听我说，这事已经定了，我已经接受别的工作了。”

“在哪儿？”

亚茨拉菲尔扫了一眼他的电脑，确定原先的会议计划已经没救了，干脆合上了笔记本。“我不能告诉你。”

克鲁利倾身向前，侵入了一点亚茨拉菲尔的私人空间。他脸上少见地露出个微笑，戏谑地说，“嘿，别这样，咱俩都一起合作多久了？”

亚茨拉菲尔如果想要躲他远一点，一转椅子就行了。可这么一来金属摩擦地面的声音会很尴尬，而且他也就感觉不到克鲁利近在咫尺的暖意了，所以亚茨拉菲尔乖乖地一动不动。“不是不想告诉你，是不能。我不能偷走客户，我签了竞业禁止协议，不得利诱——”

“不太公平啊，明明是我在利诱你。”克鲁利说。

亚茨拉菲尔不得不先冷静一下，提醒自己克鲁利肯定不是他说出口的那个意思。“不管怎么说，公司会告我的。他们说得非常严肃，警告了我好几次，说他们请的律师报酬丰厚，3 违反了协议我就得付他们的律师费。”

“去他妈的，我来付你的律师费。”

亚茨拉菲尔有点生气，“我不会违反协议的，别说什么律师费了。说真的，你怎么了克鲁利？”

克鲁利放轻了嗓音，“我就是……我会想你的。咱俩的合作。你知道的。”

亚茨拉菲尔不知道，不过他不怕前进一小步。“我们的生活可不只是办公室，你看，我和你多待一会儿，并不是因为有人花钱请我这样做。”

克鲁利的手指有节奏地敲着桌子，他清了清嗓子说，“你要是不在这里工作了……如果我请你出去喝一杯，是不是就不算性骚扰了，对吧？”

亚茨拉菲尔脸有点发烫，他瞄了一眼触手可及的克鲁利的手，和他斜挑的嘴角，“肯定不是，一点也不会。”

克鲁利笑了，“很好。”

“如果我接受了你喝一杯的邀请，”亚茨拉菲尔慢慢地说，“也不会是，呃，不合适的？”

“我会说拒绝才是不合适的。”

亚茨拉菲尔一把抓起了对方的手，克鲁利惊讶地看着他，随后轻轻地回捏他，“那什么，呃，你什么时候可以下班？”

亚茨拉菲尔用另一只手打开笔记本看时间，“20分钟以前。我们是不定时工作制，而且我到得早。”

克鲁利站起来，拉起了亚茨拉菲尔，“你真棒。这附近有酒吧吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔思索了一番，“有，不过听说服务态度恶劣。”

克鲁利笑了，凑近金发男人的耳边，“没事儿，我也可以很恶劣。”

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 原注：  
> 1 想象一下一群牛在瓷器店里横冲直撞，还是一群着了火的牛。  
> 2 和工作中认识的人抱怨自己的工作环境是相当不专业的做法。不过如果亚茨拉菲尔真抱怨的话，他可有好多可说的。  
> 3 亚茨拉菲尔表示怀疑。他在这间公司六年了，从未遇到过一位报酬丰厚的人。
> 
> 译注：  
> 有趣属于原作者EmeraldAshes —— Ineffable Husbands Oneshots这个系列都非常棒。  
> 如果喜欢可以去为原作者点赞，谢谢~


End file.
